


Black Lipstick Tends To Stain

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Kissing, getting turned on by fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Woe to their enemies.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Lipstick Tends To Stain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Черная помада оставляет следы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431407) by [Graanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda)



‘I think it’d go easier if you untied me!’, shouted Obi-Wan, ratting the chain shackling his hands to the wall above his head.

Asajj glanced at him through the hole her lightsaber had just made in a human soldier’s torso.

‘To me, you’re doing quite fine!’

Obi-Wan kicked another human soldier, helping himself with the Force and sending him right under his dead comrade’s still-running rifle. It killed him, he knocked it out of the corpse’s clenched hands, all pluses.

‘Oh, really? Thank you.’ Kenobi jumped, barely avoiding an axe of a one Gamorrean enemy. ‘That was just a modest thought, you know?’ 

Obi-Wan jumped again, this time above his shackled hands and, using his chain as a support for his palms, stood upside-down. The Gamorrean looked at him, bewildered. Kenobi winked and bounced back from the wall, landing straight of the enemy’s face.

The sound of a broken skull was barely audible over the whizzing of Asajj’s lightsabers. She just cut a remaining soldier, a human one, in two—and then, finishing her twirl, sliced the upper half once more, this time beheading him.

The thud of the falling body was perfectly audible. Asajj managed to turn the lightsaber off before it hit the ground.

‘That was overkill,’ muttered Obi-Wan.

‘I was already turning around.’ Asajj walked towards him, her hips swinging.

Like she was dancing. She always looked like she was dancing or fighting, or both. Kenobi tried to gulp and discovered his throat was dry. Why was he even thinking about such things?

Asajj lit up her lightsaber once again, just for a second; it looked almost accidental, a blink of light, except that it made a hole in the Gamorrean’s trachea.

She was so close, Obi-Wan could feel the warmth of her body. Smell the ozone-like scent of lightsaber on her.

‘It’s hard to stop, once you start,’ she murmured, leaning even closer, almost touching his lips.

‘It…?’

‘The twirl. The circle. The fall.’ She pushed him to the wall and her hands closed on his bound wrists.

She might as well put nails through them. She made him immobile, when every fiber in Obi-Wan’s being wanted to, needed— _what?_ he thought, shivering. Make a move, answered his body, trying to cant his hips, get some friction…

‘This,’ he said, breathlessly, ‘ _this_ will definitely go easier if you untie me.’

Asajj smiled. Her leg moved between his thighs.

‘To me, you’re doing quite fine.’

 _Yes_ , whispered Obi-Wan into the Force as she kissed him, _I guess I am._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LittleRevan for beta-ing this!


End file.
